Habits
by ispksarcasm
Summary: He didn't know how it started. He didn't know how this had become a habit. When sneaking out of her room in the morning had become natural. But he realized something... D/V.


**Habits**

Rated: T

Category: Romance

Season: post 10

Spoilers: none that I'm aware of...

Disclaimer: This is not a drill people.

Summary: He didn't know how it started. He didn't know how this had become a habit. When sneaking out of her room in the morning had become natural. But he realized something... D/V.

Note: Hi there. This borders on mature, I kept it on the teen side but there are definitely adult themes in here, if you don't want that kind of story don't read it. Please review. They make me happy. MIDTERMS ARE DONE. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. yes, you all needed to know that. =)

* * *

He didn't know how it started.

_She ran her hand up his chest, over the thin folds of his BDU shirt, "Darling, what'd'ya say we take advantage of the fact that we've been trapped in this temple for two days..._ alone_," she said, emphasizing the last word with something more than suggustion._

_He had been standing, his back against the stone wall of the temple when she had walked up to him with a suggestive smile and a flirtatious wink, "Vala," he warned, "Stop."_

_Her hand stopped its tantalizing motion, just for a moment, a small moment. Then her other hand went for his belt. "Vala!" he reproached, grabbing her hand before she had the chance to undo the buckle, "I said stop."_

_"You didn't sound very convincing," she said with the same suggestive smile, he could've pushed her away then. He should've, but he didn't._

_"Well I mean it Vala,_ stop_," he ordered. But he knew from the flash in her eyes that he was no longer in control._

_"You say that and yet you're holding my hand," she said in a teasing tone._

_He went to drop her hand but she held on to his, bringing his fingers to the zipper of her green jacket. He could've stopped her. It would have been easy enough to pull his hand away from her grasp. But he didn't._

_"Vala," he tried again but he could hear how weak he sounded, his voice not holding nearly enough conviction to stop her._

_"See what I mean," she said, releasing his hand, letting it stay where she had placed it. She stepped closer to him, so that they were pressed together, bringing her lips electrifyingly close to his, "Not very convincing," she whispered, their lips brushing against eachother. She closed the short distance quickly, he felt his will power crumble against her but even more he felt this intense want for her. For all of her. And suddenly he wasn't resisting anymore. Suddenly, he was in control._

_It wasn't tender. Or innocent. Or sweet. Or anything else associated with romance._

_It was rough and brutal and lustful. They kissed with a harsh sort of force as he ripped down on the zipper he still held in his hand and then the jacket was gone, thrown somewhere on the cold stone floor. He bit down on her lip, on her tongue and smirked against her lips when his efforts elicited a moan from her. His tongue darted into her mouth as the kiss intensified and her hands once again found his belt. There was a loud clang as the belt hit the floor though they hardly noticed the sound as it echoed through the large room._

_He had never kissed like this before, never been kissed like this before. This was new, this was different, they broke apart, gasping for breath, and she lifted his shirt over his head. His breathing wasn't slowing down and he felt his heart rate pick up as he lifted her shirt above her head too, tossing it with an unaimed throw somewhere on the dark floor. He felt an electric wave sear across his skin as he pulled her against his now bare chest for another explosive kiss, spinning her around they crashed into the stone wall and he trapped her there... not that she was planning on escaping anyways. He grabbed both her hands, crossed at the wrist in one of his and raised them above her head, his other hand traveling down her side, in a slow, teasing torture. He broke away again for air and he smiled at the dark in her eyes, "Daniel," she whimpered as she threw back her head in pleasure._

_He held her hands still above her head, taking control, keeping control and found that he was taking a sick sort of pleasure in this. She saw it in his eyes, in his smile, the pleasure, the lust, and she liked it, liked this new side of him. _

_She rocked her hips against his to push him over the edge and his lips were back on hers in a flashing moment. There was a coppery taste in his mouth that Daniel recognized as blood, one of them was bleeding. He didn't care, it didn't matter, he just pushed harder against her. He needed her, her taste, her touch, all of her._

_He lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his bare chest quickly. He slammed her against the wall hard while repositioning her and she cried out but didn't pull away. She ground her hips against his again and he groaned as they fell to the floor..._

It wasn't love. It was sex... really good sex, but still, it was just sex. It was a boy and a girl locked up in a dimly lit room for far too long. It was... Daniel didn't know what it was. But it _wasn't_ love.

They never told anyone, never talked about it, they just continued on with a don't ask, don't tell sort of mindset.

He didn't know why he lost control like that. It wasn't like him, he was never comfortable with the whole casual sex thing, though Vala never seemed to have a problem with that kind of a relationship. Maybe it was something to do with the dark temple but that's how it happened that first time.

The first time...

That's right, it happened again... and again... and again.

He didn't know how it had become a habit.

_She jumped at the sharp knock at her door; she threw her robe on and then opened the door to reveal Daniel Jackson. _

_"Daniel," she greeted. _

_He silently pushed past her into her room, "Um... why don't you come in?" she said sarcastically to the empty air where he used to stand. _

_She turned around to face him and froze as the door clicked shut behind her. There was a darkness in his eyes, a darkness she recognized from one night in a temple. "Daniel," she whispered and his eyes blackened considerably._

_He walked toward her in silence, he shouldn't be here, shouldn't be doing this. He knew that, but it was still there, that hunger for her, it had never went away, not since... that night. That's what was making him do this, that burning that he felt for her, he couldn't shake the feeling. His eyes locked onto hers with an intensity that shocked her, he shouldn't have done that, but he did._

_With every step he took toward her she took a step away until she felt her back hit against the concrete walls. He trapped her there, a hand on each side of her head. She searched his eyes and smiled, it wasn't a flirtatious smile, they were way passed that now, it was a hungry smile, as he whispered, "Vala." _

_He kissed her then, and she wasn't surprised. It wasn't soft, it wasn't the kiss of a lover, it was lustful and rushed but she welcomed it, neither fighting it this time. When they broke for air his lips moved across her neck, "So, we're doing this again?" Vala asked in between gasping breaths._

_"Uh-huh," he mumbled against her skin, he bit down against her shoulder and she cried out in pleasure. He pulled his lips from her skin, teasing her, "Unless, _you_ have any objections..." he said already knowing she didn't. _

_"Did you hear any compliants from me?" she groaned again as his hands found their way under her shirt. He smiled again as his lips found hers in the dark of the room._

_Their clothes fell to the floor in random locations, their unaimed throws landing everywhere in the room. _

_They fell onto the bed together, him on top of her, still in control, and recreated the scene they had played out in that temple._

_In the morning he woke with a start, he could feel her head on his chest, and as the past nights events trickled slowly back into his mind, he groaned lightly. He got up and gathered his clothes, redressing himself in the dark of the room. And as he snuck out of the room he pretended he didn't know that she was awake and watching his every move._

He didn't know why he had done that, why he had gone to her when he felt that hunger that was so strange and new, but he had.

It became routine after that. Every few days, after a rough mission, or sometimes just for no reason at all, he would show up at her door, their clothes would get lost in the madness, then in the morning he would sneak out without a word and she would pretend to be asleep as he left.

They should have talked about it. Talked about what they were doing, how they felt for each other and all that jazz, but they didn't.

It was becoming disturbingly natural to him, to her. He could now find his way back to his room from hers in his sleep. The more they did this, the fewer nights there were in between. It used to be that he would come to her every now and then, but now he was showing up to her door like clockwork, not that she minded of course.

The lingering touches between them were becoming too often, too... public. The team was beginning to pick up on... something. He knew that they should stop, that _he_ should stop, but he didn't.

She was addictive, he knew that by now. Every time he tried to walk away he always found himself back in her room, pinning her against the wall while she smiled the kind of smile that always led to things like this. It was a stupid habit, he knew that, to be addicted to a girl... a woman, but he couldn't seem to stop himself anymore.

So this time, as they lay there together, her head on his chest, her hand tracing circles across his skin, he was surprised by the realization he had.

He couldn't leave, he couldn't walk away from her, not just the next morning, ever. He needed her. Not just for sex, but because he... well he...

"I think I love you," he said, his breath still uneven. The circles on his chest came to a screeching halt and her face appeared above his, her loose hair falling in tendrils and tickling his face.

Her cold, grey eyes inspected him, "You sure?" she asked, the circles on his chest starting again as her hand travelled lower across his chest.

He met her eyes and nodded, "Yeah," he whispered as her fingers blazed a new trail across the lower expanse of his stomach. He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear, "I love you, Vala."

She smiled slightly, "I think I love you too," she whispered back. When their eyes met again, there was a new kind of darkness there.

That night, for the first time, they made love. It wasn't sex. It was love.

It was a night full of soft touches and passionate kisses, and it was amazing.

He didn't know how he fell in love with her. He didn't plan on it happening, he didn't mean to do it. And it all could have happened differently, but it didn't.

After this night they formed a whole new habit and Daniel had to admit... he liked this one better.


End file.
